omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainchase Ishmael
|-|Lofty: Wanderer= |-|Apostasia= |-|Apostasia (Henir Mode)= |-|Herrscher= |-|Herrscher (Henir Mode)= |-|Herrscher ("True Form")= Character Synopsis Ain was sent to Elrios with the mission to restore El. But following the explosion of the El, Ain was pushed into a space-time cleft. With the destruction of the El, Ain lost his purpose and his mission became impossible to complete. He wandered through this slit aimlessly while being corrupted by Henir's energy. Since Henir was the opposite of Ishmael, Ain slowly became unstable. When everything seemed lost, he sensed a slight source of the El's energy and quickly followed it. Just before leaving the slit, Ishmael warned him to complete his mission without interfering too much with the world. He emerged from the slit 500 years after the explosion of the El. Here he met the El's research team. Ain introduced himself as a priest servant of the goddess Ishmael and offered to help them find the fragment of Ruben's El Ruben, but many things of him still remain shrouded in mystery. Ain becomes consumed by the fully realized Seed of Chaos and ascends from the chaos completely abandoning the Goddess and the mission. He has embraced Henir's chaos and ultimately becomes the Ruler of the Abyss. As Herrscher, Ain is the Master of Void, reborn from emptiness, sending his enemies back into nothingness with endless chaos. Once Ain denies the Goddess and accepts chaos, he began to destroy everything that stands in his path. Even his body was ephemeral, given to him by the Goddess. As such, Ain abandons his meaningless form to be reborn as the true Master of Void. He feels freedom the moment he throws away everything that tied him down along with his physical body and decides to reclaim his body in order to guide others to follow his path. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '''| '''Low 2-C, likely 2-B '''| '''2-B Verse: '''Elsword '''Name: '''Ainchase Ishmael, Herrscher '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 500 Years Old '''Classification: '''Messenger of Ishmael | Adversary of The Void | Embodiment of Void, Entropy, Chaos and Corruption '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation, Time Paradox Immunity, Status Effect Inducement (Includes Silence, Statistics Reduction, Freeze, Burn, and Bleeding.), Magic, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (His durability and general power increases the more he uses Henir's powers), Astral Projection, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (His true form is a spirit that resides beyond the physical plane, time and space, in the spirit realm), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Recovered from being erased from existence and removed from Space-Time. Can rewrite events), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. He will always return for as long as his mission is possible), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can attack intangible beings, ghosts, souls, spiritual beings and non-existent beings. The power of Chaos can destroy ethereal things.), Existence Erasure (The corrupted power of creation turns things into nothingness, erasing it.), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Can destroy parts of space-time), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Willpower Manipulation (Can break down one's will), Corruption (Henir's power and presence can corrupt beings and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take attacks to the soul like it was nothing), Status Effect Inducement and Corruption | Same as before plus Void Manipulation (Has complete control over Henir's realm, which is a infinite void, unrestricted by space and time. Can create voids and turn targets into nothingness with Henir's power), Reality Warping (Can tear reality apart to reach Henir's realm. Can warp and corrupt reality), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier made out of voids/Henir's realm that instantly erases whatever comes in contact with it and isolates himself inside Henir's realm. Can create a dimensional barrier that tears dimensions apart), Homing Attack (Some of his attacks home on their targets), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Corruption (Ain is protected by Henir and his powers, being completely unaffected by its corruption and erasure properties) | Same as before, but to an immensely greater degree, plus Abstract Existence (Ain is the embodiment of Henir's power, realm/void, Entropy, Chaos and Corruption and lacks a real form, creating avatars to interact with creation), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Embodies nothingness/void), Immortality (Type 5 and 8. He doesn't exist and embodies nothingness, being unable to be permanently destroyed unless someone can destroy Henir's power and realm. Type 9 for his avatars), Conceptual Manipulation (Chaos and Entropy are the very ideas of the destruction of physical and ethereal things, generating such phenomena) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '''(Stronger than most of the El Party, who have defeated monsters such as The Leviathan, a creature that is comparable in size to mountains) | '''Universe Level+, likely Multiverse Level '(Should be no weaker than Time Tracer Add, who can destroy dimensions and control the Space-Time Continuum. Nonetheless, he gained control over Henir's void, the nothingness that encompasses all of creation, of which there exists countless universes for ever mistake or attempt Add has made to travel back to the past over the course of years) | '''Multiverse Level '(His true form is potent enough to destroy the entire multiverse from merely entering it's interior. Has become one with all of The Void, which is infinite in size and exists both at the beginning of things and the end of all thing) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with The El Party, who can dodge attacks based on lightning and sound) | 'FTL '(Can dodge, react to and even control particles of Light. Can dodge attacks of that involve Sunlight) | '''Omnipresent (Is one with Henir's realm, existing everywhere and nowhere, before creation and at the end of creation) Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| 'Immeasurable '(The multiverse is nothing more than a facet of Ain and he encompasses it's structure) '''Striking Ability: Mountain Class | Universal+, likely Multiversal '| '''Multiversal ' 'Durability: Mountain Level '(Can easily tank hits from Elsword and other comparable characters) | '''Universe Level+, likely Multiverse Level '| '''Multiverse Level '(Is one with the entire Void, a structure that contains the entire multiverse and is outside it's influence). Immortality, Abstract Existence, and Nonexistent Physiology makes him harder to kill 'Stamina: '''Limitless | Limitless | Limitless 'Range: 'Several kilometers with ranged weapons. '''Multiversal '''with Void Powers 'Intelligence: ''' '''High. Has knowledge of all human history. | High | Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge of the beginning and end of all things) Weaknesses: '''Will cease to exist if his mission is unable to be completed in any shape or form | None Notable | None Notable '''Versions: Lofty: Wanderer | Apostasia | Herrscher Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Pendulum and various ranged weapons | Same as before with the addition of his sycthe '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power: Creation Magic:' Allows Ain to create weapons from the divine power of the Goddess. He can create swords (Cause instant bleeding on anything hit), spears (Ignore defenses and durability.), daggers, arrows (Homes on the target.). He can also create afterimages that attack alongside him. After being corrupted by Henir, Ain can create weapons out of Chaos, Entropy, and Corruption. *'Power: Cycle Magic:' Allows Ain to increase his Attack, Defense, HP, and Speed. Also lessens the costs of his skills. *'Spiritualism (Henir Mode):' Ain can ascend and show his true form, entering another plane of existence and amping all of his stats due to rising his divinity. After being corrupted by Henir, this allows Ain to draw more of Henir's powers instead of the power of the Goddess. *'Abschluss:' Ain manipulates the energy around himself and isolates space, creating a spatial barrier separated from the world. *'Explosion:' Ain manipulates the El energy on a certain spot then compresses and releases it, creating an explosion. *'Erst · Bohren:' Ain projects Erst · Bohren, the first spear of the Gods and throws it. Ain can warp to the spear as long as it isn't destroyed or hit something. *'Dritt · Stilett:' Ain projects and levitates Dritt · Stilett, the daggers of the gods and throws them. *'Bohren · Vereisen:' Ain stops all the movement and energy in front of him, freezing everything in range. *'Sakrosankt Zertreten:' Ain generates a chain reaction by exploding the El energy, levitating the target. Then, Ain opens portals to the Heavens and projects divine weapons, firing them upon the enemy. *'Schwert Platzen:' Ain breaks the limits of his physical body, increasing in size and granting him more resistance to elemental attacks (Fire, Light, Nature, Darkness, and Water) and Status Effect Inducement. Increases the size of both his body and attacks, also creating explosions around his attacks. 'Lofty: Wanderer Skills' *'Wavering Faith:' Henir's corruption slowly corrodes Ain's body, resisting effects that would nullify it. This allows Ain to passively corrupt and absorb the surrounding energy and use the corrupted power of creation/Henir's powers. This materializes itself as the Seeds of Chaos and various marks on his body, which increases Ain's durability and overall power the more he uses Henir's powers. *'Wechsel:' Ain converts the Seeds of Chaos into more corrupted energy, absorbing it and temporarily boosting his attack power, durability, physical and magical defenses. *'Alptraum:' Ain corrupts the surrounding energy and absorbs it for himself, becoming immune to debuffs. After a while, the corrupted force explodes, affecting the minds of anyone caught in range. *'Brechen:' Ain creates solid fragments and imbues them with the power of chaos. The fragment explodes upon impact. *'Schmerz:' Ain creates dark spines from the ground, impaling the targets. Alternatively, he can create the attacks in the air and make them rain down on his targets. *'Verzweiflung:' Ain creates a blast of Henir's Chaos, rupturing time and space alike. Ignores defenses and durability. *'Reflexion:' Ain encapsulates the energy drawn from the corrupted power of creation into Reflex Spheres. The spheres protect its conjurer or track down any hostile presence. *'Entfernen:' Ain unleashes a torrent of dark energy from the ground, erasing the existence of anything caught in range. *'Geist Herrschaft:' Ain resonates the chaos from the ethereal realm and attacks the minds of enemies in front of him, destroying their will and bending them to his own. Reduces resistance and durability of the target, dealing continuous damage. 'Apostasia Skills' *'Enlightenment:' Ain accepted the chaos of Henir, gaining absolute power. Increases his control over Henir's powers and gives him full access to its capabilities. *'Ruler of the Abyss:' Ain gets consumed by the absolute power of Henir and gets unrestrained by his mission. This passive grants complete control over the power and realm of Henir. It also grants the effect of multiplying the power of his attacks by 1.5 times every four attacks. *'Nichts Feld:' Ain's envelop himself with the realm of Henir, isolating himself and creating a barrier that erases anything that comes in contact with it. *'Gottvergessen Sense:' Ain creates a scythe made out of his confusion, heresy and Henir's Chaos and Entropy. He can swing it to launch waves of Henir's Chaos, obliterating his targets. Alternatively, he can ear space apar with the scythe. *'Fesseln:' Ain uses the power of Henir to create a link between him and his opponent, sending a part of the opponents Health and Energy to Henir and to himself. The absorption continues until the link is broken. *'Totentanz:' Ain releases the power of Henir and suffocates the surrounding area with chaos and void. The attack creates 6 giant Eyes of Henir around him, applying the aftermentioned effects. *'Abgrund:' Ain distorts and corrupts reality around himself, creating 8 Eyes of Henir out of the broken pieces of reality. The eyes will automatically target anything in range and home on them. *'Leere:' Ain materializes a Seed of Chaos in the fabric of reality that erases its victims. If the victims survive, they will get their powers erased. *'Mauer:' Ain expands the surrounding space and opens a rift in the dimensions to conjure a force field that returns a portion of incoming damage to the attacker. *'Ausrottung:' Ain covers himself with Henir's chaos and dashes forward, annihilating anything on his path. *'Moder:' Ain creates a stigma on the target, corrupting them and being able to instantly warp to them. *'Chaos Feld:' Ain forces out the chaos from the ethereal realm to bring destruction to the physical realm, creating a pocket dimension isolated from the rest of the world. The attack creates lots of stakes in the ground and a vortex of Chaos. *'Befreiung Feld:' Ain releases the corruption of Henir into the world creating a pseudo-black hole with a giant Eye of Henir in the center, warping and throwing it in absolute chaos. *'Ende der Welt:' Ain calls upon a massive scythe, created using the hidden power of chaos, to rip the dimensions apart and open a fissure to the nether reaches of Henir's realm. The overflowing chaos and malice from Henir pours in through the fissure and engulfs everything with the void, turning anything into nothingness. 'Herrscher Skills' *'Chaos Barrier:' When Ain's avatars use some Skill, it releases an aura that nullifies resistances and negates the regeneration of energy. *'Enhanced Absorption:' Ain's avatars have a stronger version of his previous absorption, increasing in potency in relation to the number of enemies around his avatars. *'Zerinnen:' Ain discards his avatars and shows his true form: Nothingness, erasing all of creation by doing so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Elsword Category:Games Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Priests Category:Villains Category:RPG Characters Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Weapons Master Category:Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Space Benders Category:Corruption Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projectors Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Entropy Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2